


Libres

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Infected Characters, Love Story, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Omega Clancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucas está enamorado de su omega pero teme por su futuro.





	Libres

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mucho tiempo sin aparecer por este fandom. Estuve algo deprimida pero me alegra poder traer mi contenido de nuevo y esto se lo dedico a una vieja amiga, espero que puedas leerlo y sea de tu agrado.

Antes de la infección ellos se habían amado con tanta fuerza, Lucas continuaba tan enamorado de su omega como el primer día y Clancy aunque reacio a su encierro mientras lucha contra la infección seguía amándole con la misma intensidad, en un espacio donde ambos son ellos mismos, las mismas personas que se enamoraron en aquel cálido día de agosto, en este pequeño espacio amoroso todo lo que existía eran los tres, cada vez que observaba el rostro de su pareja sonriendo de aquella forma cansada y encantadora, casi se arrepiente de no poder regresar atrás aunque eso también es una mentira, si podrían pero ¿en que terminarían? Todos los días quiere poder pasarlos junto a él, Lucas es su alfa y están atados con un lazo por la eternidad, se asegurará de ello incluso si su estilo de vida actual peligraba.

— _Clancy_ — Susurra al acariciar el vientre abultado y sentir los tranquilizantes latidos de su no nato, como se mueve demostrándole que es real y está aquí, la hermosa sonrisa que se dibuja en los labios del alfa es la menos siniestra de su repertorio.

Ambas manos del mencionado van a parar a las suyas, cubriéndolas en su posición sobre su estómago mientras los dos disfrutan de las patadas ocasionales y los incómodos movimientos que logran sacudir al omega en breves temblores, los murmullos en su mente se intensifican cuando empieza a hablar en voz alta, divagando los planes que tiene para completar el día en el cual todos sean libres.

— _Cuando lo consigamos, iremos a vivir todos juntos a otro estado_ — Dice Clancy con una sonrisa mientras sujeta sus manos juntas.

— _Eso suena… Genial_ — Contesta bastante distraído solo pensando en las posibilidades de éxito, sin incluirse a sí mismo podría terminar bien para Clancy y su hijo pero solo con pensarlo duele.

— _Aunque podríamos vivir en el campo pero sé cómo lo odias. Nuestros hijos podrían jugar allí, sé que no te agrada Zoe pero ella es tu hermana y quiere estar presente en la vida de sus sobrinos, también podríamos adoptar un perro o un gato, prefiero a los perros pero estaría bien de cualquier forma_ — La manera en la cual divaga sería divertida si no hubiera un anhelo tan grande en sus ojos y la sonrisa triste en su rostro, lo hace querer regresar al pasado.

— _Te amo, Clancy_ — Dice para acallarlo, a veces necesita sofocar esa voz de Clancy que le envía las señales de que se equivoca.

— _También te amamos_ — Le contesta este en un susurro casi roto y él ya no puede contenerse más, necesita darle su calor y seguridad, ver a su pareja encogiéndose en sufrimiento solo consigue que su corazón se marchite.

Los labios de su omega contra los suyos son tan suaves y perfectos, quiere besarlo para siempre, deseando a todos esos dioses en los cuales no creé para poder quedarse atrapado en aquella posición por toda la eternidad y disfrutar de la felicidad que solo tienen ahora, el beso termina y con la perdida del calor dulce regresan todas las emociones que lo sobrepasan. El dolor en el pecho de Lucas no ha podido disminuir, algo tan profundo y asfixiante que va a continuar atascado hasta que pueda dejar ir a Clancy y ver a su hijo crecer como un sano niño que corre por el campo.

— _Los amo mucho, yo… los haré libres_ — Murmura al apretar las manos cálidas y acercarlas a sus labios, los besos que son colocados con cuidado sobre las manos del mayor.

— _Todos seremos libres_ — Es la respuesta del otro al sonreírle.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, solo tengan paciencia. Mis futuras actualizaciones podría tardar un poco.


End file.
